


Bedtime Stories

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bed time stories, Cute doctor, Gen, Protective Doctor, Strangely cuddly Doctor, Supportive Doctor, The Doctor reads to you, late night comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: You are struggling to sleep, so you go in search of the Doctor. The Doctor takes you back to bed, and reads you a bed time story to help you sleep. It may have worked a bit too well.





	Bedtime Stories

You had been lying in bed for 2 hours now, tossing and turning, restless. You turn over once again, and gaze at the clock probably for the 10th time that night, only to find the clock reading 1am. You groan, pulling the pillow from under your head and covering your face with it. Urgh, why were you having so much trouble sleeping? You would think after spending a whole day chasing after the Doctor that your body would be desperate to sleep, but apparently you were out of luck. After lying there for a bit longer, still unsuccessful with getting to sleep, you throw the pillow to the floor, and grumpily get out of bed. You walk as quietly as possible out to the console room, as you thought the Doctor would be possibly asleep. 

As you suspected, as you walk into the console room, you immediately spot the Doctor slumped on a awkward angle in his leather armchair, glasses askew on his nose, hair dishevelled, all over the place, and a book face down in his lap. The Doctor fell asleep reading again... you have seen him do this many times, although more often than usual lately. But anyway, as you got closer to the Doctors chair, and placed a foot onto the metal floor of the TARDIS, the Doctor immediately snapped up in the chair, going for the sonic screwdriver for defence. 

The Doctor stopped in confusion when he saw you standing there in your nightie and his dark blue dressing gown with your dark sleep deprived eyes. You grinned at him when you saw a little smile pull at the side of his mouth. But all you got from him was a cough. 

The Doctor leant back into the chair again, as he did, he mumbled “You okay?” 

“Sort of. I can’t sleep...” you replied groggily, as you threw yourself into the chair on the other side of the console. 

He looked at you with his sympathetic shiny blue sparkling eyes. “Hmm...” and then you watched him as he quickly removed his specs and placed them on the table and stood up from his armchair. 

As you looked at him confused, he gave you another random grin, and he disapppeared further into the TARDIS. You sat there idly, with the occasional eye rub and yawn, waiting for the Doctor’s return. A few minutes later, but what seemed a lot longer, the Doctor returned to the console room and placed a tray of tea on the table in front of you. What a charmer he was. He sat down beside you now, and poured some tea into a cup. 

“Is black okay?” He asked. 

You nodded your head at him and as he poured himself a cup of tea, you picked up yours and took a sip. You smiled at how delicious it tasted. You and the Doctor sat in silence, besides the occasional beep or whirr from the TARDIS system, as you drank your tea. You were suprised as the tea had began to make you sleepy again, but you tried to push it aside as you finished the last mouthful from the cup. The Doctor now grins, but your confused when he stands up and comes right beside the chair you were sat in and held out his hand. 

“What are you doing Doctor?” You asked him softly. 

When you got no reply, he just held his hand out to you. You sighed, giving in and taking his hand, and he quickly pulls you up from the chair. A sleepy grin appeared on your eyes... and the Doctor took you in his arms, and you fell sleepily into his arms, but wondered where he was taking you. You were guided down the hallway of the TARDIS and just as you were confused as to where you were headed, to your surprise, the Doctor had brought you to your bedroom. By now, you couldn’t be bothered anymore to fight or even ask questions, so you let the Doctor take control. As you both approach the bed, the Doctor helps you out of your gown before helping you back into bed and tucking you in. He then walked over to the book shelf and returned to the side of the bed with something in hand but wouldn’t show you what he had and placed it on the side table. What surprised you the most out of everything, was when he laid down beside you and pulled you closer to him. He put an arm around you and picked a book up from the side table, and placed it on his lap. Now with his free hand, he put a hand in his pocket, retrieving his specs, and putting them on, before opening the book and holding it so he was cuddling you and so that you could see the book as well. He was reading you your favourite book, Little Red Riding Hood. 

“Little Red Riding Hood lived in the woods with her mother. One day Little Red Riding Hood went to visit her granny. She had a nice cake in her basket.” he began to read, his soft Scottish accent protruding as he read. 

You must admit that his soft Scottish voice was making you feel secure and a little bit more sleepy then before. 

“On her way Little Red Riding Hood met a wolf. “Hello!” said the wolf. “Where are you going?” The Doctor finished another sentence, he even tried to put on a funny accent for the wolf, but failed miserably, earning a sleepy giggle from you. 

As he kept reading, you began to feel your eyes getting heavy, but you refused to sleep right now, as you wanted to hear him reading, you had never expected him to do this. In fact, this was something you would never think you’d see him doing, he hates physical contact, let alone cuddles, or having any close contact. So this was rather confusing but while it was happening you couldn’t complain, as you were enjoying every second of it. Being this close to the Doctor was usually something you dreamed of, and now you were finally here. You closed your eyes and didn’t even last longer than a minute, as you finally fell asleep in the Doctors arms. 

“The wolf ran away and Little Red Riding Hood never saw the wolf again” The Doctor finished reading, and he even produced a yawn himself. 

He looked down at you and smiled, knowing that his idea of tea and a bedtime story had made you finally fall asleep. He kept his arm wrapped around you, while the other hand quietly closed the book placing it back on the side table before then removing his specs and placing them on top of the book. He then placed his cheek on your head, and closing his eyes promptly and a soft grin appeared on his lips as he cuddled with you, in need of 8 hours or maybe even a good night of interrupted sleep himself. 

The End


End file.
